User blog:Neverhood266/Blob's Story
(voiced by Frank Welker)Nearly all of The Blob's past is a complete mystery other then that he is made out of the same ooze from the original clay meteorite, took part in the infamous battle for the title of King of the Circus and that he also responds to Frank for some reason. Blob and "Big Bertha " crashed on the planet Earth in an abondoned circus called Playland which was turned into Clayland as the mutant ooze of the meteorite started to spread all across the circus, mutating evertything in its path. Many of the props there became living things and each and every one of them had their own idea on how to run the place but no one could agree on anything until they decided to have a fighting contest with the winner becoming "King of the circus"(Clayfighter 1). Blob who had lost his memory from the crash, entered as well so he could remember were he came from, but as the tournament went on, N.Boss a demonic creature(N.Boss' story) was about to put his plan of world domination to action. All the fighters were forced to work together and stop N.Boss' plan which they did after a brutal battle and it was then that Blob remembered that he was from the planet Claydonia and had to get back. Blob managed to get home saying good by to his allies on Earth, but when as it turned out that even in Claydonian terms, The Blob was considered a freak but he did managed to make some friends with Frosty and his gang(He and Taffy remind him so much of certain people he knew back in Earth). His morphing abilities(which he calls it his Goojitsu powers) would come in handy a lot in the Clayfighters misadventures especially when the Tournament for the title of Grand master was about to open(Judgement Clay). Despite their victory Frosty and the others had to talk Blob out of attacking Mudville as he couldn't stand the taunting from other mudvillians but as they started to make Mudville a peaceful place, The Blob become less agressive to everyone. This peace was interrupted by the news of the former Grandmaster of Mudville and bad guy Dr. Kiln was spotted in Claymodo about to unleash his new plan. Hoppy went on to fight Kiln but wasn't heard from again and when Frosty and Blob got to Claymodo, to their horror they saw that their friend has been turned into T-Hoppy. Things went from bad to worst as when they returned to Claymodo with the others and their plane got shot down which not only seperated everyone with half of them getting captured as well, Blob lost a lot of his intelligence which made it hard for him to decide on what to do. During the Claymodo wars(63 1/3?Sculptor's cut) Blob accidently ended up in the territory of Happy Harry Houngan, Dr. Kiln's new right-hand man(Houngan's story) who wanted to turn Blob into an expirament project. Blob using the morphing he could still remember on how to do, he managed to escape from the mad witch doctor and helped destroy Kiln's labratory and brought our heroes back to Mudville. Shortly after that he along twith everyone else decided to part ways and Blob found a nice, cozy toxic cave to live in and later hitched up with a pink Blobette and had over 14 kids with number 15 coming up soon. When Frosty wanted to reunite the Clayfighters, Blob who was regaining some of his intelligence was hesitant to join up again but after talking to Blobette, headed back to Mudville to see what was going on. It was during the lock down of the Clayland amusement park when Blob and the others helped almost everyone get out safetly but as he was looking around and getting memories from his time on Earth, he and the others soon realized that not only do they have to stop the park owner Sculptasaur but also have to fight Kiln and his minions again!(Live Free or Dry Hard) Category:Blog posts